1st Belgian Infantry Brigade
|allegiance= Belgian government in exile |branch=Free Belgian Forces |type= Brigade group with motorised, artillery, reconnaissance, engineer and support elements |size= 2,200 officers and men |command_structure=Guards Armoured Division |garrison= |current_commander= |notable_commanders= Jean-Baptiste Piron |nickname= Brigade Piron |battles= Operation Paddle Liberation of Belgium and Netherlands |decorations= }} The Belgian 1st Infantry Brigade, also known as the "Brigade Piron", after its commander, Jean-Baptiste Piron, was a Belgian and Luxembourgish military unit during World War II which participated in the Battle of Normandy and, later, the liberation of Belgium and the Netherlands and part of the Free Belgian Forces. Origins The "Brigade Piron" originated in 1940, with hundreds of Belgian soldiers who had escaped to Britain, as had the Belgian Government. A new command of the Belgian Army, under the command of Lieutenant-General Victor van Strydonck de Burkel, was created in Tenby on 25 May 1940, three days before the Belgian capitulation. Van Strydonck de Burkel became commander of the Belgian Forces in Great Britain in June 1940 and in the same month, a Belgian Minister (Jaspar) called upon all Belgians to come to Britain to continue fighting. At the end of July 1940 there were 462 men in the Belgian Forces in exile; the arrival of many Belgians allowed the creation of several military units. The troops were trained in Great Britain and Canada and in 1942, Major Jean-Baptiste Piron arrived in Scotland where he quickly joined the army staff, with the responsibility of improving the training of Belgian troops. In an artillery competition, the Belgian battery came first. The Belgian Forces in Britain were officially made available to the Allies on 4 June 1942. By the end of the year the army had been restructured, including the creation of the 1st Belgian Brigade, under the command of Major Piron, with a mix of infantry, artillery and reconnaissance units. Troop training continued through 1943 and landing exercises were conducted in early 1944. A Luxembourgish unit was assigned to the "Brigade Piron" in March, forming an artillery troop. Because the Belgians had arrived from around the world, thirty-three languages were spoken in the Brigade in 1944. Normandy invasion The D-Day landings took place on 6 June 1944 without the Belgian Brigade, to the great disappointment of its 2,200 men, but the British preferred to reserve them for the liberation of Belgium. (This policy was applied to all of the smaller national military units, which were expected to form the core of their post-war armies and for whom it would have been difficult to find replacements for casualties.) Major Piron, however, lobbied the Belgian government in exile, which requested the British Government to send the Belgian troops to the front, to reverse the declining morale of those troops. On 29 July 1944, the Belgian Brigade was ordered to be ready to move. Its first units arrived in Normandy on 30 July and the main body arrived at Arromanches and Courseulles on 8 August, before the end of the Battle of Normandy. The Brigade operated under the command of the British 6th Airborne Division (Major General Gale), which itself was part of the 1st Canadian Army. The Belgians entered active service on 9 August. The Belgian Brigade participated in [[Clearing the Channel coast|Operation Paddle]] from 17 August with British and Dutch (Prinses Irene Brigade) troops of the 6th Airborne Division. Merville-Franceville-Plage was liberated in the evening, Varaville on 20 August. The Brigade's armoured vehicles were detached to assist British units. Dives-sur-Mer and Cabourg were taken on the morning of 21 August and Houlgate in the afternoon. The Brigade took Villers-sur-Mer and Deauville on 22 August, and Trouville-sur-Mer and Honfleur at the mouth of the Seine on the 24th. The Belgian armoured vehicles were reunited with the rest of the Brigade on 26 August at Foulbec, when the "Brigade Piron" came under command of the British 49th Infantry Division. On 29 August, the Brigade crossed the Seine to support the attack on Le Havre on the following day. At the last moment, however, the Brigade was withdrawn from the front and transferred to the 2nd British Army for operations in Belgium. The efforts of the "Brigade Piron" on Normandy's Côte Fleurie are commemorated by memorials, road names and war graves. Belgium and the Netherlands of the Brigade Piron mobbed by civilians during the Liberation of Brussels in 1944.]] On 2 September, the Brigade as well as the Dutch Princess Irene Brigade was transferred to the 2nd British Army and ordered to move as quickly as possible to the Belgian border. The British Army was already in Belgium and expected to enter Brussels on the following day and this transfer would allow the Belgian and Dutch Brigades to operate in their homelands. The Brigade arrived at the French/Belgian border on 3 September after an overnight journey and continued to Rongy in Brussels the following day, just after the British. During their advance through Belgium, the Belgian troops were sometimes mistaken for French Canadians, since local people did not expect that their liberators would be fellow Belgians. The Belgian Brigade liberated other Belgian towns and cities before reaching the Netherlands border on 22 September. Its campaign in the Netherlands lasted until 17 November, when it was relieved from the front and moved into reserve in Leuven. The "Brigade Piron" returned to the Netherlands between 11 April 1945 and June 1945. In the small Dutch border town of Thorn, a bridge has been named in honour of its liberation on 25 September 1944. Occupation of Germany The "Brigade Piron" occupied part of the British zone of occupation until 15 December 1945. Post-war The "Brigade Piron" was the core of the new Belgian Army. In a reorganisation on 17 November 1945, the Brigade's artillery and armoured units were reorganised to form specialised regiments and the engineers joined a newly formed engineers battalion. The remaining infantry, reinforced by volunteers, became the First Brigade Liberation, based at Leopoldsburg barracks. Order of battle In August, 1944, the 1st Belgian Brigade consisted of: *Staff *British Liaison *1st, 2nd and 3rd Motorised companies – each with rifle platoons reinforced by mortar, machine gun, anti-tank and anti-aircraft platoons. *Armoured Car Squadron – 4 squadrons equipped with a mixture of Daimler Armoured Cars, Staghound armoured cars (some armed with anti-aircraft weapons) and Daimler "Dingo" Scout Cars and a supply and recovery squadron *Artillery Battery – 12 25 pounder gun-howitzers, organised into 3 troops, one of which was Luxembourgish. *Engineers Company *Transport Company *Repair Detachment *Medical Unit Notes References ;Bibliography *Roland Breyne, La Brigade Piron, Louvain-la-Neuve, Université Catholique de Louvain, Séminaires d'histoire contemporaine consacrés à la vie quotidienne pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale en Brabant wallon, Hainaut et Namurois, 1985, 78 pages. * Inge Huygebaert, Jean-Baptiste Piron, de man achter de Brigade, Koninklijke Militaire School Brussel. Alle Wapens Afdeling, 2004, 123 feuilles. *Michael Demarets, (dessins), Carnet de Campagne. La Brigade Piron en Normandie, Ostende, Editions Erel, 1946, 56 pages. *Pierre Musschoot, l’unité de ravitaillement de la « Brigade Piron. Un essai historique, Hamois-en-Condroz, Editions Vezham, 1999, 35 pages. *Guy Weber, Maurice Poncelet (1904–1985), le cerveau de la Brigade Piron, S.N.S.1., date inconnue, 97 feuilles. * Louis Wuyts, De ontscheping in Normandië. Een hel van tachtig eindeloze dagen. Frans Jacobs uit Peutie bevocht de Duitsers als soldaat van Brigade Piron, Zondagnieuws, 11 juin 1984. * André Charlier, Brigade Piron : 1944 d'un jour à l'autre, Edité à compte d'auteur, Relate la campagne de la brigade en Normandie au jour le jour. ;Press *Anonyme, Vers l’Avenir – I. L'entraînement en Angleterre et la campagne de Normandie. – II. La campagne de Belgique, 10–11 juin 1976. *A., H., La Dernière Heure, Ce que nous dit le général de Brigade sir Alexander B.G. Stanier (Trente ans après. "Ca m'est arrivé à la libération..."), 3 septembre 1974 *Henri Demaret, La brigade Piron, 39–45 Magazine, N° 71, 1992, p. 38–46 *Yves Aublet, La Brigade Piron, l’Athéna sur la Toucques, numéro spécial Juin/septembre 1994, numéro 120/121, Association des amis du musée de Trouville et du Passé Régional. Occupation et Libération de Trouville-Deauville et alentours. P. 100-105. ;Video * La Brigade Piron, Bruxelles, SID, DEFENS (Bibliothèque Défense), 40 minutes. * Actualité, Bruxelles, Televox, 1994, DEFENS (Bibliothèque Défense), 40 minutes, DEFENS: XXVI.1495 100003713 External links * Category:Military history of Belgium Category:Military history of Belgium during World War II Category:Military units and formations of Belgium in World War II Category:Brigades of Belgium Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military articles needing translation from French Wikipedia